Another Time
by Great Gray Owl
Summary: Everyone makes choices, but who could know that one little choice could make such a big difference? **trilogy** **revised**
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**Prologue Chapter One:**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, sadly_.

_**Author's Note: **I've edited this again, taken out some things that weren't strictly necessary. It's still long but what can I say? I couldn't find anything else to take out that wasn't reffered back to later._

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the foyer of the tower waiting to let Bumble Bee in, Cyborg was supposed to do it seeing as how he was the one dating her. But he was cleaning out the T-car. Robin and Starfire were already out on their date and Raven was, well Raven. So Beast Boy had been elected by default. He didn't really mind that much, or he wouldn't if it was an occasional thing, but it was every weekend. It wasn't really his fault that he didn't have a date, why was he being punished for it? Raven didn't have a date either and she wasn't getting teased for it, she was getting sympathy despite the fact he knew full well that had she usually been asked out for Saturday night at least three times and just turned all of them down. Personally he felt bad for the guys seeing as he had been on the receiving end of that sort of thing more times then he cared to count, just not with Raven. She was a good friend but he would want anything more with her. So why was he thinking so much about her while he was waiting for Cyborg's date?

Eventually Raven herself showed up at the door to the rest of the tower, "Bumble Bee just called, she can't make it tonight. Apparently they're having a slight problem with a bank robber." she said still standing in the doorway.

Beast Boy frowned, "She called you?" he asked a little confused. But he got up trusting that Raven was telling him the truth, she rarely lied to them. At least he couldn't remember many times that she'd lied to them, but it was possible that she just hadn't gotten caught.

"She called Cyborg." Raven corrected coolly, "Why would she call me?" she asked .

"I don't know I was kind of wondering that." Beast Boy said with a slightly sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

Raven rolled her eyes and started back towards the elevator, Beast Boy was used to this reaction from her and just followed. He considered asking her to come with him to check out that new tofu place that had just opened up but 1) he didn't think that she'd want to, 2) he had no clue why he wanted to ask her in the first place, and 3) he was afraid she d hit him if he did ask her, he knew she hated tofu.

"Since Cyborg is apparently staying home I think I'm going to check out that new tofu place." Beast Boy said thoughtfully.

"Whatever." Raven said in a tone that bordered on cold before she phased through the side of the elevator and effectively ended any conversation that might have come from that.

"What's up with her?" Beast Boy muttered the question as the elevator doors opened. He walked down the hall to his bedroom since he found that he wasn t really in the mood for a trip to the Tofu Kingdom tonight, maybe he d go some other time. After all it would probably still be open later in the week, or even next week.

He kicked his desk and flopped onto his bed to think, and irritatingly his thoughts drifted back to Raven and her odd reaction to him having said that he was going to leave the tower. He couldn't think of any reason for it! He shook his head hard; he was starting to feel like he had been hypnotized or something, which he knew was easily done, Mad Mod capitalized on that every time he got out of jail. This happened way too often, if you asked him. Shouldn t that guy be in a higher security prison or something? But at least Raven had smiled once or twice over that, and boy was it creepy how his thoughts kept drifting back to her.

Beast Boy jumped up deciding to go track down Cyborg to talk him into a video game marathon, even if he ended up losing as was almost guaranteed, it had to be better than the disturbing direction his thoughts kept taking when left on their own.

--------------------------

Two weeks after that strange encounter with Raven, Beast Boy was once more waiting for Bumble Bee to show up. He'd gotten a sort of reprieve the week before when Cyborg had tried to go over to the Titans East's Tower but something had come up here. Dr. Light had escaped and was wreaking havoc and while Raven could handle him easily they were kind of hoping to get him corralled without putting him in a mental hospital again. It had half worked, he had kept fighting until they threatened to call Raven who they claimed was just itching to come talk to him, then he had collapsed in a dead faint. Well, he'd kind of gotten a deer in the headlights look when they threatened him with that; he hadn't fainted until Beast Boy had mentioned that Raven had seemed moody for the past week.

Robin had tried to get on his case about having done that, but somehow it had lost its punch when Cyborg and Starfire were laughing and Robin himself looked like he was about to, besides Beast Boy hadn t lied. Raven hadn't been quite herself. Beast Boy had done some research into hypnosis in the meantime, and found out that it didn't have to be done by swirling black and white lines, it could also be done by shiny objects, or a monotones sounds. He'd also found something about self hypnosis that was pretty interesting but like the rest of it: singularly unhelpful. He'd been trying to find ways to fight hypnosis and all he'd found on that was something about 'no one can hypnotize you if you don't let them'. His response to that was that they had obviously never met Mad Mod. He'd keep looking, contrary to popular belief he could do research when he really wanted to. He just usually didn't see the point when one team mate or another would answer his question if he just asked. Besides usually there wasn't time to look up what he needed to know, imminent destruction on a varying scale usually made research best left to the people who knew what they were looking for.

Ok, there had been the time when Raven's father had been on his way. Then everyone one had been researching that sign, and nobody could find it. Well, Raven had found it, but it had taken forever for her to admit it. Like any of them were going to feel differently about Raven just because she was half demon, she couldn't help who her parents were any more than Robin could having lost his parents, or Cyborg could help whatever had caused him to end up a Cyborg, or Starfire could help the fact that she doesn't quite get the English language since she wasn't raised here and the grammar is different from Tamarainian grammar. Sadly, you can't pick your parents, though thinking back he wouldn't really want to be able to, nothing would have been the same if they could, would they even have Raven on the team if she could have picked her parents? And why was he did that thought disturb him so much?

Beast Boy shook his head, he didn't know why he was suddenly thinking about Raven so much but he resolved to stop now, five minutes ago, maybe even yesterday. The intercom suddenly buzzed, "Are you alright Beast Boy? Your emotions are filtering all the way up here to my room." Raven said through it. Obviously she didn't feel like coming down to talk to him, another thing that irritated him for no known reason.

"It's nothing." He responded after he had walked over to the intercom, "I just have too much time to think while I m down here, haven't they settled what time zone their dates will be set in yet?" he asked just to try and extend the conversation.

"Obviously not." Raven said in her usual monotone. "Though I'm not certain if it counts as a date if they never actually get around to seeing each other." she added.

Beast Boy blinked, slightly surprised by what, to him, sounded almost like a joke. Though it was kind of hard to tell with Raven since she almost always spoke in a monotone, sometimes he thought she did it just so that they wouldn't be able to tell. "Raven that almost sounded like a joke... Raven?" he turned off the intercom with a sigh when she didn't respond. He chalked the sudden loneliness he felt to having spent way too many Saturdays down here waiting for Cyborg's date alone while Cyborg cleaned out the car. He stopped in his tracks as he thought about Cyborg's car, which they were not allowed to eat or drink anything in, never carried the take out home since they almost always had it delivered, and was most usually washed and waxed on Thursday or Friday. Beast Boy sighed and turned back around to the intercom and, cursing himself as an idiot, called back up to Raven's room. "Raven? May I ask you a question?" he asked.

"What?" Raven responded still in a monotone but you didn't live with someone for a few years and not learn how to listen for the undercurrents in their tone, right now she was annoyed.

"Cyborg's playing the gamestation isn't he?" Beast Boy asked without preamble since any waste of breath would just annoy her further and lessen his chances of getting an answer.

"Yes, last I saw." Raven said simply, but she no longer sounded as if she would hang up on him any second.

"He's been playing every Saturday until he heard from Bee hasn't he?" Beast Boy asked despite the fact that he had specifically requested one question.

"Yes." Raven said deciding to be nice for once and not point out that had already asked two questions, and that was his third. "Please tell me you didn't just figure this out."

"Well I've had other things on my mind!" Beast Boy said defensively.

"What mind?" Raven asked sarcastically, her nice mood was over.

"Oh, ha-ha Raven. Real funny." Beast Boy responded just as sarcastically.

"Well, really Beast Boy, how could you have missed that one? Cyborg never lets his car get dirty so why would it take him four hours to clean it out?" Raven asked derisively.

"He's obsessive about his car, it takes him longer than that just to wash it." Beast Boy said sounding defensive again. "And besides having a date can make you do weird things."

"I haven't done anything weird for my last couple dates." Raven pointed out. "And I'm not doing anything weird tonight."

"I said can not will - Wait a second! You have a date?!" Beast Boy exclaimed as what she said finished filtering through his brain and part of his mind threw up a few stop signs and a couple red lights, he d worry about that later. With who?! When did this happen?!

"It's not unheard of for someone to ask me out Beast Boy, and I was not informed that I had to check with you about my social life." Raven said coldly.

Beast Boy knew that he should apologize, but he really couldn't bring himself to. Instead he called up to the common room again, this time asking for Cyborg. "Cyborg I know you re up there, get off the gamestation and wait for your girlfriend like you're supposed to." he said before he started for the elevator.

"I'll give you five bucks to wait for down there for me." Cyborg said over the intercom. Beast Boy ignored it and was almost to the elevator when the doorbell rang, he went ahead and answered it since he was already down here but resolved to kill Cyborg later. "Hey Bee." he said after opening the door and confirming that it was indeed Bee.

"Hi Beastboy, where's Cyborg?" Bumble Bee asked as she stepped inside.

"Common room last I heard." Beast Boy said as he closed the door behind her, he looked like he was about to say something else but when he turned away from the door his eyes bugged out instead.

Raven was standing there in a rather low cut dark blue top, a knee length black skirt, and black high heels. She was wearing makeup that was actually applied well enough that it was barely noticeable, but it highlighted her eyes and lips and made her look entirely different without actually making her look different.

"Wow girl! You look hot! Whose the lucky guy?" Bumble Bee asked with a grin for Raven, who blushed slightly since she wasn't entirely comfortable with how she was dressed or how Beast Boy was staring.

"Frank." Raven said after only a moments hesitation, she didn't feel that she had to admit that she'd just given up all that she knew of the guy. She still wasn't entirely certain why she had agreed to a blind date, even a double date with Kid Flash and Jinx. Especially a double date with Kid Flash and Jinx!

"Frank who?" Beast Boy demanded finally seeming to shake out of his apparent shock at seeing her dressed up like an actual girl, to be nosy.

"That is none of your business Beast Boy! Now stop bugging me about it!" Raven said sounding a little irritable. Her eyes glowed for a second and Beast Boy changed into a beetle before she walked out.

"I hate it when she does that." Beast Boy said scowling after her in that instant after he had changed back and before she had used her powers to slam the door shut again.

"She can force you to morph?" Bee asked as the two started for the elevator, "That's a pretty cool talent. Wait, can she mess with other people's powers like that?"

"Yes, I guess, and I don t know. If she can she's polite enough not to do it to them, it's rather rude." Beast Boy said still looking less than happy but Bee suspected that it had less to do with Raven having turned him into a beetle than it had to do with the fact that she was out on a date, and it wasn't with him. When the elevator stopped Beast Boy veered off toward his room while Bee went to the common room still amused by what she thought was going on in the tower right under her oblivious boyfriend's nose.

* * *

_**Author s Note:** Ok, I know this was up before, but I'm turning it into one of a trilogy. Please don't yell at me about taking it down,I had to rewrite a good chunk of it . And if anyone wants to Beta this let me know please because the only Beta I know does Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys fics and is already looking over two of those for me._


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

**Prologue Chapter Two:**

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Teen Titans they never would have been canceled. And to my knowledge none of the video games that I mention in this chapter actually exist, but if they do: I don t own them either._

* * *

During the movie Raven fought the urge to send her date into another dimension as she removed his arm yet again. If she'd been alone she might have, but if she was being honest she had to admit that she probably wouldn't. She sighed and tried to focus on the movie, but it wasn't as good as the commercials had made it look. Not to mention the fact that Frank's arm was once again across her shoulders, she might have been able to ignore that if his hand didn't keep creeping down towards her chest.

"If you don t remove your arm, you may lose it." Raven threatened in a quiet and fairly pleasant tone.

Jinx glanced over and realized what Frank was up to, her eyes flashed with temper but she kept her powers in check and when she spoke it was as quietly and in just as pleasant a voice as Raven. "I'll warn you now Frank; get you hands off her, or you'll find out why I m called Jinx." She said.

Kid Flash leaned forward to look at Frank around his date; it took him only a second to realize why Jinx was threatening him. "If you don't leave her alone, I'll swear you left in one piece and I assure you that the cops will believe me."

When faced with three ticked off superheroes Frank decided that obedience would probably be better for his health and removed his hand without comment. He left the theater a few minutes later, still without saying a word.

------------------------

Three hours after leaving the tower Raven was landing lightly on the roof and wondering why she had ever let Kid Flash talk her into a double date, especially when Jinx was picking her date! That guy had to have been one of the slimiest people she had ever met, and that was saying something. It definitely supported her opinion that just because Jinx was Kid Flash's girlfriend did not mean she was good! Somehow Raven doubted that Kid Flash blamed her for leaving after the movie, she had then spent the next hour and a half wandering around the city because she refused to admit to Beast Boy that she'd have rather stayed home, or that she'd had no clue who she was going out with beforehand. If he'd asked her out in person she'd never have agreed, and she'd probably have sent him running scared as a bonus.

Raven scowled slightly as she thought about just going to her room, but she was hungry since she had left before they'd had dinner. But that guy had kept trying to grab her in inappropriate places in the theatre and even though he left she really hadn't felt like being a third wheel on their date.

She spotted Cyborg and Bumble Bee on the roof as well, but she was pretty sure that they hadn't noticed her as they were on the other side of the roof and wrapped up in each other. She decided to get inside before they came up for air though, she really didn't want to answer questions from Cyborg or Bee about her date. In fact she was kind of hoping to avoid Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire as well for the next twenty-four hours or so.

Raven slowly made her way down to the common room and through there to the kitchen, "How'd the date go?" Beast Boy asked from his position on the couch. He'd been waiting to yell at her for transforming him but he could see from here that her hands were shaking from something and it might be October but wasn't that could outside, so yelling at her would have to wait.

Raven ignored his question as she started brewing a cup of tea, on her way down from the roof she had decided not to lie but that didn't mean to she had to say what had happened.

"Kid Flash called about an hour ago, he wanted to make sure you got home ok. He said something about you leaving after the movie." Beast Boy continued as though Raven had answered him.

Raven sent Beast Boy a withering look, but otherwise continued to ignore him. She had her pride, but she couldn't argue with anything he was saying. She made a private vow to beat Kid Flash bloody the next time she saw him, if she had wanted the other Titans to know that she had left the date early she would have gone straight back to the tower.

"He wants you to call him." Beast Boy said after another minute or so, then he finally gave up on Raven talking to him and he went back to his game.

Raven sighed inaudibly and picked up her tea to take it with her to her room to call Kid Flash in private, without that irritating, and sometimes literal, fly on the wall eavesdropping. She just hoped that Kid Flash hadn't had a moment of pure paranoia and called Robin who would not stop bugging her until she told him what happened, and would quite possibly have already started searching the city for her. She comforted herself with the thought that if Robin had been called and thought that she was missing, he probably would have called Cyborg to help look, and since Cyborg was still making out with Bee on the roof it was probably safe to bet that Robin hadn t been called yet. Robin was always paranoid, it was part of his, sometimes rather dubious, charm. "Hey." Raven said when Kid Flash answered.

"Hey back, where have you been? We were getting worried." Kid Flash said rapidly once he saw who it was.

Raven shrugged, "Around." she answered, deliberately vague.

Kid Flash decided to let her vague answer slide, "Why didn't you stick around for dinner? We'd have paid for you, the whole mess was our fault after all." He said just as fast as his first response.

Raven stifled a sigh, "I wasn't hungry." She responded.

Jinx leaned close to Kid Flash so that she could talk to Raven as well, "Did you give him sugar or something?" she asked, having noticed that he was more hyper than usual.

Raven just shook her head and hung up.

-----------------------------

"Whoa! What happened to Cyborg's high scores?" Beast Boy asked as he finished his first game of the day the morning after Raven's disastrous double date, he was quick to notice that Cyborg's name was conspicuously missing.

Robin looked up from the map of the sewer system he was studying, he had given a reason earlier but Beast Boy had just gotten up and was half asleep at the time so he probably didn't remember what it was. "He used a cheat code for one of the games, you know the rules on those: No using them for high scores." Robin said simply. For once Beast Boy had been the second one awake so they were the only two in the common room.

"Oh." Beast Boy said, then Raven came in the room and he turned back to his game without another word. Raven walked straight into the kitchen and didn't seem to notice the lack of Beast Boy's usual morning jokes.

Robin however did notice, he also noticed that Raven didn't seem to notice. Both of these things was odd and after a moment he decided to just stay out of it unless it effected how they were performing in battle. If the empath wasn't noticing that Beast Boy was obviously pissed off at her about something then she was obviously upset about something herself, and he really wasn't certain that he wanted to drag whatever it was up as long as she seemed to be handling it ok on her own. He went back to studying the new sewer plans instead, every time the city made changes to the sewer system there was an increase in crime until the Titans got used to the new system and where the new tunnels connected to the old and all that so he was hoping to avoid that increase this time by being familiar with it before the criminals were.

Cyborg wandered into the room a few minutes after Raven, who had gone over to the window to meditate without breakfast which kind of made Robin nervous since if she stopped eating he'd have to push her until she dealt with whatever was bothering her.

Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder when Cyborg came in and an evil grin spread across his face, "So Cy, which game did you use the cheat code on?" he asked smugly.

Cyborg muttered something largely unintelligible about green runts with death wishes, and slapped the biggest slab of bacon Robin had ever seen him get out for breakfast on the counter. Beast Boy laughed at whatever Cyborg muttered but turned a little green, well greener, at the sight of the bacon and went back to his game.

Robin grabbed another map of the city and wondered why he put up with all the psychological warfare within his team, sure it could be fun trying to figure out who would crack first but there were also times, like now, when it was just irritating, and a little scary because Raven was involved. Really you never wanted Raven to involved in the psychological warfare, she was way too good at it. He thought it might have something to do with her being an empath.

Starfire came in, "It is a glorious morning is it not friends?" she asked with a huge smile. When her question met a humming silence and a massively charged atmosphere she started backing out of the room slowly. "I must go walk Silky now..." she said a little nervously, it looked like looked like there was a pretty big fight in the making.

"You know Star? I think I ll help!" Robin said instantly and, abandoning his maps, followed her out with more speed than was strictly necessary. She wasn t the only one that wanted away from the fallout from this one. For once Starfire seemed to understand what he was doing and did not say that she did not require assistance, instead she let him retreat as well.

Cyborg watched the two of them leave, "You know BB, they're almost acting like they think we'll come to blows or something." he said in an amused voice as he cooked his bacon. He didn't actually use all of the bacon he had gotten out, most of it went back in the fridge it's purpose having been served when Beast Boy had turned even greener than usual.

"They probably just want to make out." Beast Boy responded in a mildly distracted voice, "They kind of do that a lot."

"True." Cyborg agreed, it seemed that he had forgotten his bruised pride for the moment just as Beast Boy seemed to have forgotten about gloating for a little while. "Has Raven eaten yet?" he asked since Raven seemed to be ignoring them both and he had a pretty good idea that she hadn't eaten the night before.

"I don't know, I'm not her keeper." Beast Boy said sounding a little irritable, "Ask her yourself, oh Cheat-Code king."

Cyborg's eyes flashed and rather than grab the eggs he had been reaching for, he grabbed another couple pieces of bacon instead and put them in the pan. "Raven! Want some breakfast?" he called across the room. Then when Raven didn t answer after a few moments he tried again, then a third time.

"No thank you." Raven said without turning around, it seemed she was pretty deep in her meditation or something. She certainly didn't seem to be listening very intently, which wasn't overly odd but wasn't exactly normal either. Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy, who seemed to be ignoring both of them now. He shrugged and went back to cooking his breakfast, taking the last of the bacon out of the pan and putting a few eggs in, if anything was really wrong with those two he was sure Robin and Starfire would handle it. He really hoped that Robin or Starfire would handle it, he didn't want to have to be the one to have to drag whatever was bothering those two out of them since he wasn't entirely sure which of them was more destructive when angered.

--------------------------------

The end of the week, if they weren't back to normal by the end of the week then he'd make them tell him what was wrong, Robin thought. It was wensday afternoon and Raven and Beast Boy were still acting off, she still hadn't seemed to notice that he was still mad at her and he hadn't tried once to make her laugh. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was still cracking jokes with everyone else Robin might have though he was depressed. As it was though he was starting to wonder if maybe Raven was, that might explain why she hadn't noticed that the changeling was pissed at her.

Robin sighed, at least Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to have worked out their differences with the video games. Cyborg had done a check on the system and established that Beast Boy hadn't been lying, he had gotten the score honestly. Beast Boy had then soothed Cyborg's singed ego by claiming dumb luck, and losing to his friend a couple times which may or may not have actually been intentional. But at least now he only had two members of his team at odds with each other, and he really hoped they worked that out soon.

The door bell ringing was actually a welcome distraction for the tense team leader, though when he checked who it was he was surprised by what he saw. 'Bee, Speedy, what are you two doing here?' he asked as he opened the door.

"Well when Bee got back the other day she told us about Cyborg's lasagna practically catching fire, and we put it together that Bee had probably distracted him. So we decided to buy you guys some dinner as payment for the trouble our Team Leader caused." Speedy explained as he nimbly dodged the elbow Bee tried to jab into his ribs.

Robin laughed, "Come on in, the others are up in the common room." he said as the stepped aside for them.

"So What s been going on?" Bumble Bee asked as she stepped inside carrying a bag of KFC.

"Well, Not much, it's been pretty quiet recently. If you don't count Raven and Beast Boy anyway." Robin said with a shrug as they rode the elevator up to the common room.

"What's wrong with Raven and Beast Boy?" Bee asked.

"They've both been acting odd all week." Robin said with a sigh, reminded now that he had to find out why if it kept up.

"Could it have something to do with Raven's date?" Bee asked with a smile as the trio entered the tower's common room.

"Raven went on a date?!" Speedy asked then nearly dropped the tofu he was carrying when Bee smacked him upside the head for sounding so surprised. "Ouch! Don't make me drop the tofu! This stuff isn't cheap." he complained.

"Hey Speedy, Bee. What are you two doing here?" Beast Boy asked when they set the food down on the kitchen counter. Cyborg was over on the couch still trying to get his high scores back, and hadn't noticed the new arrivals yet.

Speedy explained again why he and Bumble Bee were there while Bee went over to see how her boyfriend was doing, his score was far from bad but when game ended about the time she got to the couch it was revealed that Beast Boy still held the top three spots. Cyborg flopped back onto the couch and muttered something about squashing little green cockroaches that really needed girlfriends.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your friend Sparky." Bee said from behind him.

Cyborg sat up and spun in his seat to look at Bee, "Hi! When did you get here?" he asked with a smile.

"In time to see you almost get one of the top spots." Bee said after giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm serious about him needing a girlfriend." Cyborg said raising his voice so that he knew Beast Boy would hear him. "I mean, who with a social life has time to work up scores like that?"

"You had much higher ones until your scores were wiped." Beast Boy responded, now both of them were scowling.

"Yeah well.. I got those while the spiky haired midget was obsessed with Slade and wouldn't let us have a social life." Cyborg argued.

"The top score was less than a month old!" Beast Boy snapped back at the same time as Robin objected to being called a spiky haired midget .

"I'm not that short! And the spiky hair is in fashion!" Robin said.

"Dude, it's really not." Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's kind of like Beast boy and his pointy ears. You re the only one that thinks it's cool." Cyborg said and had both of them glaring him.

"It is not like Beast Boy's ears! Starfire likes my hair, which means there is at least one other person." Robin argued.

Bumble Bee was laughing at their argument, but she did feel a little bad for Beast Boy since they seemed to be ganging up on him a little.

"I think she's faking it dude." Beast Boy responded dryly.

"Hey guys? Where is Starfire anyway?" Speedy asked having finally looked around and noticed that neither Starfire nor Raven was in the room, and partially to help Beast Boy out a little.

"Trying to get Raven to come out of her room." Beast Boy said turning away from his conversation with Cyborg to answer.

"Go away Starfire!" Raven's voice came floating into the room, right on cue, "I'm not going to tell you what happened Saturday, and I know that Beast Boy is mad at me! I just really don't really care as long as he doesn't have the balls to tell me why!"

A shower of plastic and glass punctuated Raven's words, and a moment later there was a strangled sound from Cyborg. "She blew up the gamestation!" he said with tears running down his face.

Robin and Beast Boy just stared at the wreckage that used to be their TV and gaming system. Speedy also stared at it for a second then looked at Bumble Bee, "What was that about?" he asked.

"I have no idea but I intend to find out." Bee said with a smile as she started forward to comfort her traumatized boyfriend.

"She does stuff like this and she wonders why I don't like to confront her with anything!" Beast Boy said irritably, "She wasn't even in the room!"

"Since when has that mattered?" Robin asked as he picked bits of plastic out of his hair.

Speedy ran his hand over his own hair to check it for debris, "Does she do this often?" he asked.

"Not really, but often enough." Robin said with a sigh as he finished with his hair.

Starfire came into the room then, "I believe that friend Raven is a bit tense." she said to the room at large.

"Gee Star, ya think?" Beast Boy asked a little sarcastically as he took off one of his gloves because a very sharp piece of something or other had somehow worked its way down into the palm. It turned out to be a shard of glass from the TV, he walked over to the sink to wash the cut that now traversed his palm.

"Hey Beast Boy, why are you mad at Raven anyway?" Cyborg asked as he started picking up the largest pieces of the system and throwing them out.

Starfire looked a little hurt by Beast Boy's sarcasm, but grabbed a broom without saying anything further.

"None of your business Cy." Beast Boy responded as he held a dish towel against the cut trying to stop the bleeding.

"Let's not fight right now!" Robin said irritably as he helped Cyborg clean up the mess.

"I hate it when Raven throws a tantrum." Cyborg muttered but he didn't say anything else to Beast Boy.

"Is Raven still in her room?" Bee asked as she leaned against the back of the couch and watched as they cleaned up.

"If she is I say we make her clean this up." Beast Boy said frowning as he checked his palm, then replaced the towel.

"That's actually a good idea Beast Boy." Cyborg said dropping his bag.

"Raven left." Starfire said shaking her head, "She walked out after I talked to her."

"Figures." Cyborg said, going back to picking up trash.

"I don't know if that really counted as talking Star." Beast Boy said, he moved the towel to check the cut again, it had finally stopped bleeding. "Has she told anyone what happened Saturday?" he asked curiously as he tossed the bloody towel into the sink.

"I do not think so..." Starfire said slowly, "If she has it was not me."

"She didn't tell me, kind of avoided the subject actually." Cyborg said tying off his bag and standing up, in a remarkably short amount of time they had managed to get most of the debris cleaned up. Though it would take a good bit longer to replace the TV and gamestation, it was a very big TV to have to move anywhere. Doing it twice in a single day (the broken one out and the new one in) didn't seem all that appealing to anyone.

"Honestly I haven't asked her, she's usually good at handling things on her own and nobody likes to push her on something personal." Robin said shifting a little uncomfortably.

"I'm not on this team." Speedy said, "I haven't had the chance to ask her anything."

"I haven't had the chance either, though I do spend more time here than Speedy does." Bee said with a shrug. "Why haven't you asked her Beast Boy?"

"I haven't really been on speaking terms with her but if the rest of the team isn't having any luck I might have to bite the bullet and ask." Beast Boy said frowning at the very thought.

"I'll ask her when she gets back." Robin said with a sigh.

-----------------------------

Raven sat under a tree in the park while she tried to meditate, though she knew she'd have to apologize to Starfire when she got back, she was still in no rush to do so. After all, no-one likes to apologize even when they were strictly in the wrong, and it really wasn't any of Starfire's business. But she shouldn't have blown up at her friend when she'd asked so an apology was in order, didn't mean she had to like it.

Sometimes Raven wondered why, and when, she had broken down and started thinking of her teammates a her friends. It was much simpler when she didn't really have any, she didn't have to worry about hurt feelings or apologies then. Nor did she worry as much about them getting hurt; she'd just worried a little if they got hurt on a mission.

Well, there was nothing to be done about it now. She was stuck with them.

* * *

_**Author s Note:** Not much of Raven in this one, but really there wasn t much to do with her right now. You should see more of her in the next chapter._


	3. Prologue Chapter 3

**Prologue Chapter Three**

_**Disclaimer:** Do we really have to go through this yet again? I. Don't. Own. Them._

* * *

Beast Boy sighed and glanced at the clock, it was well after two a.m. and Raven still hadn t shown back up. They were waiting up for her by unspoken agreement, even Beast Boy himself. No matter how mad he might be at her, this was unusual enough to make him worry. Usually she'd call if she was going to be too late for dinner, and he didn't know of a single time that she'd been out this late even when she did call. Missions didn't count of course, they were usually all out then.

"That's it." Cyborg said a few minutes later, "I'm tracking her communicator." He turned towards the computer and started it up.

"That's probably a good idea, this isn't like her." Robin said, voicing what they all seemed to be thinking.

"It's not like her to blow up at Star either." Beast Boy pointed out, looking over the back of the couch at Robin and Cyborg. Starfire seemed to be dozing off on the other end of the couch; either that or she was in some kind of trance from three hours of staring out a window.

Robin nodded and watched over Cyborg s shoulder for the dot that would appear when they locked onto Raven's signal, after a few moments it appeared in the park. "What on earth is she doing there at this hour?" Cyborg wondered.

"Where?" Beast Boy asked getting up to go look.

"She seems to be at the park I don't see anything to signal that she's hurt, but she doesn't seem to be moving either." Cyborg responded with a frown.

"Should we go get her?" Beast Boy asked glancing at Robin who was staring at the little red light on the screen.

"I believe we should." Starfire spoke up, "It is most unlike her to be out this late, and I fear that something has upset her."

"She has been acting odd all week Rob." Cyborg agreed, "I've never known her not to care if someone was mad at her."

Robin shook his head, "I don't think she even noticed at first..." he said. "Let's go get her."

--------------------------

Raven was broken out of her meditation by a combination of hunger and the fact that she could sense someone coming, she frowned slightly as she tried to figure out who it was. They felt kind of familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she knew them from, then she got it: Frank.

Raven stood up as he came closer, not wanting to be sitting down when she talked to him. She knew that she could just leave, and he'd probably never know she was even there, but that seemed cowardly. Besides she kind of wanted to know what he was doing in the park after dark, it was hardly the safest place to be for normal people.

Frank had stopped and was looking towards the tree, "Hello?" he asked having seen something move out of the corner of his eye. He felt a little nervous now, suppose it was one of those tough guys the Titans were always fighting? There was no way he could fight them if they came at him.

Raven sighed, she had been hoping he wouldn t see her. "Hello Frank." she said coolly.

--------------------------

Cyborg and Beast Boy were at the head of the group, Starfire and Robin were right behind them. They were silent as they walked, not entirely certain what they expected to find. Robin was certain that Raven had just got caught up in her meditation or something and hadn't realized how late it was, but there was still that little voice in his head that whispered 'What if that's not it? What if something happened to her while you were stupidly waiting back at the tower? Something you could have stopped? Should have stopped?' If he knew his teammates half as well as he thought he did, then he was pretty sure that they had that same sneaky little voice whispering in their heads too. Somehow, the knowledge that that little voice was only his own worry didn't help much.

Starfire saw the outline of Beast Boy's ears twitch, breaking her out of her own disturbing reverie. "What is it friend?" she asked in a whisper as she did not wish to break the eerie silence of the park any more than she had to.

"Listen." Beast Boy said even more quietly, as they moved forward a little further they heard voices. One was Raven s, the other was one that Starfire didn t think she had heard before. It sounded like a male, but why would Raven be talking to someone so late at night? She saw Beast Boy and Cyborg tense up ahead and felt Robin tense beside her before he took a step away, but it took her a moment to process what the man had implied about Raven. But that could not be what he meant! Raven would never do that! Nor would the boys!

Then the man said something that had Starfire stopping in shock once she had translated it, Robin seemed as shocked as she was but Cyborg and Beast Boy had the opposite reaction. They charged forward and almost simultaneously punched the guy. Raven seemed frozen to the spot but it was impossible to tell whether it was from what the guy had said or from Cyborg and Beast Boy's abrupt appearance and violent reaction.

After just a few moments though black energy snaked out to pull Beast Boy and Cyborg away from the man they were still trying to pound into dust. "Leave him alone, he's hardly worth it." Raven said, and though on the surface she sounded as calm as usual Robin thought he could hear something that sounded almost like a quiver in her voice.

The two boys took deep breaths and each nodded once they were pretty certain they had calmed down enough not to continue trying to bring bodily harm to the poor jerk. Once he hit the ground though Beast Boy turned on Raven, "What are you doing out here anyway? You know what kind of creeps roam the city at night!" he shouted.

"There are so many things I could say to that..." Raven muttered thoughtfully.

"Save the snide comments for morning Raven." Robin responded, sounding a little annoyed himself.

"I was meditating, Frank walking up broke me out of it. I didn't even realize it was after dark until then." Raven said halfway obediently.

"After dark? More like before dawn. It s nearly three!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"We were most worried Raven, this behavior is most unlike you." Starfire added.

Raven sighed, "Jinx set me up with Frank, Frank was a bit too clingy during the date so I left, I ve seen him around a couple times since and he's acted about the same as you saw tonight. Though granted that was the first time he d said any of _that_." she explained.

Robin suspected that Raven was still hiding something but dropped it, whatever it was she'd probably tell them eventually if it was important. "Let's go on home." he said, cutting off Beast Boy before the other boy could say anything to further annoy Raven. Then he glanced down at Frank, "Maybe we should take him to the hospital too, I think his nose is broken." He added with a frown.

Cyborg glanced down a little guiltily, "I didn"t break his nose." He claimed but he noted even in the dim light that Frank's jaw didn't look quite right. "I'll drive him." He offered.

Robin nodded, and noticing that Beast Boy looked dangerously close to saying something else to Raven he decided that it was time to send them back to the tower before she killed him.

------------------------

Beast Boy rapidly changed the channel as the Brady Bunch came on, for some odd reason he didn t feel like watching something about a big happy family at four a.m. And wasn't it funny that Raven was the one that kept keeping him up this late? He mused as he channel surfed. Granted, she was in bed, probably asleep by now, but it was still her fault that he couldn t stop thinking and go to sleep. She was the one that kept popping up no matter what he was thinking about, or carefully not thinking about, so it was her fault that he couldn't sleep. Damn it! There she was again! Just as Beast Boy was getting really frustrated, someone called them. He noted who it was from and answered it before it could wake up the others.

"Beast Boy? Can I talk to Cyborg?" Bumble Bee asked, looking sickeningly cheerful in what looked like early to mid morning.

"Cyborg is recharging," Beast Boy told her, "it's four a.m. here."

Bumble Bee's eyes widened slightly as she turned to look at a clock and quickly did the math. "I'm sorry Beast Boy, I forgot." She said turning back towards the screen. "What are you doing up so late? Robin doesn't have you guys on watch twenty four-seven now does he?"

Beast Boy couldn't help but smirk, "No, not yet anyway. Everybody just went to bed a little bit ago." He told her.

"What happened?" She asked, a little worried despite the fact that he d just said everyone had gone to bed.

"Raven was either sulking or meditating in the park, she says she completely lost track of time and didn't notice it was after dark until that jerk Frank showed up." He told her, "I won't go into what was said, or done, but I doubt he'll be bothering Raven again anytime soon."

"Is he a jerk because of something he did, or because he went on a date with Raven?" Bumble Bee asked slyly.

"I don't think that counted as a date, Raven ditched them all before dinner." Beast Boy responded before what she was asking clicked through to his very tired brain. "Wait- What?"

Bumble Bee snickered, Beast Boy had a feeling that if he weren't so tired he'd probably find it a very disconcerting sound. "What are you laughing about?" he asked warily.

"You and Raven are so clueless." She said, still laughing a little.

Beast Boy actually took a step back from the screen, "What do you mean?" he asked, somewhere between cautious and defensive.

"You two have enough sexual tension going that I'm amazed your tower doesn't blow up."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed, "I have no idea what you re talking about." He said, but there was just the slightest blush running across his face, belying his words.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" She asked, smiling outright now.

"I'm not!"

Bumble Bee just raised an eye brow, "I bet If you kissed Raven she'd kiss you back."

"More like throw me out the nearest window." Beast Boy muttered.

"Ten bucks."

"You're on." Beast boy said yawning, then blinked several times as he realized what he d just agreed to. "Wait- you can't-" but Bumble Bee had already hung up, he was stuck with it for now. "What the hell have I gotten myself into? Raven will kill me when she finds out." He muttered as he hung up their end and started for his room, he decided that he was in no condition to try and call off the bet tonight, if he were he wouldn t have agreed to it to begin with.

--------------------

"Come on Bee! I was half asleep; you can't hold me to that!" Beast Boy pleaded.

Bumble Bee smirked, "I am holding you to it." She said firmly. "You agreed to the bet, so I'd suggest you stop trying to wriggle out of it."

"Do have any idea what Raven will do to me if I kiss her on a bet?!" Beast Boy asked, then realizing how loud he'd gotten he lowered his voice, "Not to mention what she'd do to you for suggesting it."

"Does that mean you want to kiss her without a bet?" Bumble Bee asked, she knew she was being mean to him, but his reactions were so funny. "Or that she'd want you to kiss her without it?"

"Stop twisting my words!" Beast Boy said rather desperately, running a hand through his hair. "Look, if I give you the ten bucks will you drop it?" he asked after a couple seconds, he was still pacing back and forth across the roof.

Cyborg came onto the roof as Beast Boy tried bribery, he heard Bumble Bee's voice and raised his brow slightly as he leaned back against the wall.

"Fine, but I still say she would have kissed you back." Bumble Bee agreed reluctantly.

"I don't care to find out for ten lousy bucks!" Beast Boy told her loudly.

"Do I even want to know?" Cyborg asked, deciding to save Beast Boy from Bumble Bee. She might be a super hero but she had a mean streak.

"No." Beast Boy answered, "What's going on downstairs?"

Cyborg looked over Beast Boy's shoulder, "Sorry Bee." He said simply as he hung up on her. "The Order of Scath is back." He told Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, but he took it amazingly well considering what had happened last time. "What s the plan?" he asked.

Cyborg sighed, "There's not much we can do right now. Robin is talking to the police chief; they'll keep an eye out for the symbol. We can keep our heads up and our eyes open, but not much else until they make a move."

"Let's hope that move isn't something we can't counter." Beast Boy muttered as they went back inside.

--------------------------

"Okay, this is going to hurt a little." Cyborg said, trying not to think about why he was doing this. He inserted the needle into Raven's shoulder, the transmitter he was giving her would activate if she hit the panic button on her communicator, and hopefully would be strong enough to help them find her even if the one on her cloak couldn't.

Raven winced as he put the transmitter in, she thought they were probably overreacting. But it never hurt to have one more layer of defense against a group like that, and even if it didn't work, it made the rest of the team feel better.

* * *

_**Author s Note:** I know that was a lot of prologue. But in my defense most of it was relevant, it has to show where the timelines split apart. Okay, so maybe that bit about the bet wasn t really relevant. But it was amusing was it not?_


	4. Prologue Chapter 4

**Chapter One**

_**Disclaimer:** I am broke, I have no money to buy the Teen Titans._

* * *

Beast Boy shifted from foot to foot, he knew that the chance that Raven would say yes was really slim. But he had to ask or he'd always wonder. "Raven?"

Raven sighed slightly at the interruption, but she was in the common room so she had to expect them. She was actually surprised by how long Beast Boy had refrained from bugging her, and she was a little intrigued by how nervous he sounded. Of course, that was no guarantee that he actually had anything to say, he'd interrupted her like that three times that week. "What is it Beast Boy?" she asked, half expecting him to stammer something and run off again.

"Would you go out with me this weekend?" Beast Boy asked, not stammering this time. He did however go rather red. He remembered how mad she'd been when she'd found out about that bet he'd been suckered into, and apparently calling off the bet was not good enough.

Raven raised a brow, "Is this another bet?" she asked, mostly to make him sweat a little.

"I was half asleep when I made that bet! And I called it off!" Beast Boy defended himself, when Raven merely continued looking at him he sighed. "No."

"Then... Yes." Raven said and pretended to go back to her book.

It took Beast Boy a moment to register what she had just said, "Really?"

"Yes, now go away and let me read my book before I change my mind." Raven responded, and when he d run out of the room like she'd just told him there was a bomb under the couch, she allowed herself a small smile. Sometimes she wondered why his apparent childishness was so appealing to her, but she couldn t really bring herself to question it too much.

-------------------------

"You're going on a date with Beast Boy? Why?!" Jinx asked. She and Kid Flash were visiting the Titans East, but she couldn't resist calling to bug Raven now that Raven wasn't as likely to injure her for it.

"Why do you date Kid Flash?" Raven countered, keeping one eye on the ground and the other on her communicator as she flew her patrol.

"I don t know exactly..." Jinx said, partially teasing Kid Flash.

"Hey!" Kid Flash objected, Aqua Lad and Bumble Bee could be heard laughing in the background.

"I guess he s cute enough And sometimes he can be funny." Jinx mused, watching Kid Flash at least as closely as the screen. Various complaints from Kid Flash could be heard, mostly playful grumbling. "I think it's mostly that he was persistent." She decided.

"There you go." Raven said as she started her run over the park, it wouldn't be long before she was done and could meet up with Beast Boy to find out what he had planned. All she'd been able to get out of him was 'you'll like it', a phrase that she had learned to be a little wary of coming from Beast Boy.

Jinx seemed to think about it for a moment, Raven had the feeling she was still teasing Kid Flash a little, "That's a good reason I guess." She gave in.

Raven rolled her eyes and started to respond, but a flash of light from the ground blinded her before she could. She stopped moving forward as she tried to get her vision to clear; she had a feeling that the Order of Scath was making their move and she really didn't want to give them an advantage by crashing into something. She could still hear Jinx over the communicator, with Kid Flash and the others in the background. As her vision started to clear she felt something hit her right thigh, she hit the panic button on her communicator as her head filled with fog and she started to fall.

-------------------------------

Beast Boy landed as he spotted the Doom Patrol, while he didn t have much time he knew his old team, and they wouldn t have come to the city unless there was something he needed to worry about. "Okay, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked as soon as he d landed and shifted.

Elastigirl raised a brow, "That's not a very polite greeting." She scolded.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, Hi, how are you, why are you here? he tried.

Robot man chuckled, "That s not much better."

"Look, I have a date tonight. I don't have time to chat with you guys; if I'm late for this she will not give me a second date. I'd be lucky if she let me finish this one." Beast Boy said impatiently.

"With whom?" Elastigirl asked.

"We have five minutes tops before Mento comes to see what we re doing, and chews us out for doing this without him." Negative Man pointed out suddenly.

"Madame Rouge has escaped, we've tracked her here. So be careful on that date." Elastigirl told him quickly.

"Okay, thanks for the warning." Beast Boy said, flashing a grin. "And thanks for letting me know that Mento is in town, I'd just as soon not let him get wind of this date. I don t feel like listening to a lecture about dating within the team."

He started to morph but almost before he started, his communicator started screaming a warning. He checked it, then shifted and took off without another word.

"We'd better find Mento," Elastigirl said worriedly, "Then we need to find out what that alarm was about."

"I'm right here." Mento said as he walked up to them, Negative Man's estimate had been off by a wide margin. "And Madame Rouge is right where we left her." he said coldly.

"Then who did we see... Oh hell!" Robot Man said as the significance clicked through. "A distraction."

-----------------------

Beast Boy was the first to arrive at the park, though he didn't have much time to look around by himself; Kid Flash and Jinx showed up seconds later.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked as soon as he d stopped.

Beast Boy glanced around the very empty park pointedly, "If I knew that, do you really think I d be here?" he asked.

Kid Flash started to reply, but realized that it really hadn't been the brightest question considering the circumstances. He just nodded and started helping look for clues.

Jinx picked up the dropped communicator and shut off the alarm, silencing the other three communicators in the park. The sudden silence was almost deafening.

Beast Boy picked up a strange crystal and held it just out of site of the others, he was pretty certain that neither would know the meaning of the symbol carved into the crystal, but there was no reason to take unnecessary chances. He turned as he heard the screeching tires that signaled the arrival of the rest of the team.

"She's not here guys." He said, meeting Cyborg halfway to the car and passing the crystal off to him. Cyborg cursed and tossed the rock off to Robin as he tried to get a lock on Raven's tracker. He glanced up once, and met Jinx's apologetic gaze as she held up the now flashing communicator she d found. Cyborg cursed again and shifted to looking for either of her other trackers.

Beast Boy looked around, hating that there was so little that he could do to help. "You two know something." Jinx accused, studying Beast Boy and Robin.

"I've got her, the old library." Cyborg said triumphantly, saving the other two boys from answering. The four original titans ran for the T-Car, and Robin s motorcycle of course, leaving the two honorary titans to stare after them, then follow.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I think I m going to continue, just cause the third one should be a blast to write. But I ll probably only work on them when I have writers block unless I start getting some serious reviews._


End file.
